Bermuda Triangle
by bellariffic
Summary: What could possibly happen to our favorite mythological vampire and his human bride; on there way to there honeymoon as they fly over a certain mythological patch of water? How will this not only effect there lives; but there relationship? BXE; new strugg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or books.

* * *

EPOV

Her head gently lulled against my shoulder as the stars flew by; we were sitting in our first class seats flying across the Atlantic to Paris for our honeymoon. I had talked her into having this last human experience before her change, and experiencing the city of love together is a chance of a life time. 

I looked out the window as my love slept and watched as clouds silently surrounded us. Alice hadn't warned us of any bad weather; as turbulence made the plane shake people began to cry in fear. Bella whimpered quietly as I reassured her that everything would be fine, I took her out of her seat knowing that if anything where to happen I could at least keep her safe. 

Lightening lit the plane and Bella's large eyes I held her as closely as I dared.

"Shh baby everything will be all right."

I began to hum her lullaby trying to calm her; and in all realism trying to calm myself. The storm refused to calm down and I could hear the frantic thoughts of the pilots; they couldn't make contact with any airport; and we're stuck in the middle of the ocean. 

Lightening seemed to surround the plane and I heard because I was afraid to take my eyes off of Bella; the fear of death surrounding us.

Just as suddenly as the storm started it was gone and I was standing on a beach with an unconscious Bella in my arms unsure how I got there. I looked around the beach utterly confused yet thankful to be out of that flying deathtrap I walked along the beach in hopes of finding a clue as to where we are at; I entered the nearby forest and ran at vampire speed until I could hear voices in my head. I do believe that this is one of the first times I am relieved to hear voices. My relief quickly turned into horror as I listened to these peoples thoughts.

_Oh I wish father would give up this fruitless battle of civilizing this untamed world; this is 1608 for the love of the Queen. I just want to travel back home to learn a respectable trade that is up to my stature never before has a Newton had to work and live with simple folk. I have no other desire than to return to my native land. _

I believe after hearing this boys thoughts I would have passed out as a human; though I found it ironic that Newton never left. I held my Bella closely as I sat down to listen to more thoughts.

_Oh I do hope my mother is right that this trip here to this place is not a waste of time. Lord Newton is the perfect match to myself it is not his fault his foolish father drug him here. All I have to do is get his attention and bring him home. He will not resist me I am of hire stature; and the greatest beauty of the land._

_If this brat keeps ordering me around I am going to kill her; I am starting to believe serving her was not a very fare trade for my ride across the ocean to this wondrous unexplored land._

_These clothes are going to be ruined if Rachel doesn't take them off the line right now. I hope that my daughter is not drooling over that silly noble boy again; she is soon to be engaged to Ethan she needs to face the facts. I suppose I must go to drag her home; she can not walk alone at night. Sometimes she can be so unladylike; she's fifteen a grown woman. Next year the lord providing she should be settled down with a family of her own._

I had forgotten how times had changed; I think of a fifteen year old as a child. But if we are truly in a different time than we need different clothes to fit in, and this woman's house is far enough away that the clothes will not be recognized. I ran with Bella in my arms afraid of leaving her alone in these strange times.

I took a simple blue dress and the undergarments that seemed to belong with them, as well as men's clothing for myself off of the woman's lines. I then ran to the spoiled ladies room to relieve her of some money that she wouldn't even miss. After I had collected the necessities we would need for survival I went back into the forest to allow Bella time to wakeup and change her clothing. 

* * *

I hope you enjoy my story please review, and be honest. I have already written over thirty thousand words worth for this story I just didn't have the guts to post it. Again I hop whomever reads this enjoys my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or novels.

* * *

As I waited for my love to wake I pondered what had happened. I have never heard of anyone traveling back in time. 

I had been sitting with my thought for two full hours when Bella began to stir.

"Edward?"

"I'm hear love."

"Edward where are we? Weren't we on our way to Paris?"

"Yes love we were; do you remember the storm?"

"Yes, did the plain crash?"

"No Bella I don't think so. I don't know how to tell you this but one moment we were on the plane and the next we were standing on the beach in 1608."

"Edward how?" She asked slightly hysterical. 

"I'm not sure but I managed to obtain some clothing and money so that we can explore. Maybe we can find something out otherwise we'll just have to wait; I mean Carlisle won't even be a vampire for another twenty years."

"Its OK Edward lets change and go into town and try to get some answers. We may want to watch what we say I don't want to be accused of dealing with the devil."

"You're right we will have to be careful."

I handed her the clothing I had _borrowed_ for her and turned around to change into my own time appropriate clothing; folding my 'normal' clothing into a neat pile. 

"Um, Edward I need some help I don't understand how to tie this together."

She sounded horribly embarrassed and I couldn't help but internally kick myself for not preparing for her wardrobe problems. I turned around getting ready to help her only to stop in my tracks; she stood there the love of my life absolutely gorgeous her skin flushed against her white dress-like undergarment. Though it covered more that the futures clothing she looked very appealing in these undergarments. I walked up to her hoping that my lust was not apparent and helped her get dressed. 

Once we were both appropriate I picked Bella up and headed towards the nearest village. When we came in walking distance I sat Bella down and we walked into the village together receiving many stares. A plump middle age woman was the first to approach us her wild red hair in a messy braid, and her English accent thick.

"Hello dear's fresh off the boat aren't you?"

"Sorry ma'am we're just traveling. We are first generation we were both born in the colonies." 

Bella answered this woman without pause, she answered with the perfect respect that would be expected of the times.

"So are you looking for a place to call your own, somewhere without your family?"

Now it was my turn to answer with a sap story.

"Oh Ma'am we aren't abandoning our families but the painful memories of the past. The winter took both of our families from us, and we are looking to start new."

"I'm sorry for your losses it always good to have new faces and extra hands. Oh and sorry dear's I didn't introduce myself my name is Mrs. Dudley, and I don't believe you gave me your names."

"My apologies Mrs. Dudley my name is Isabella, and this is my husband Edward Mason." My Bella came up with a perfect answer, and a last name that would not stick out in the area.

"Oh newlyweds as well how sweet. Do you two have a place to stay?"

I answered this question as Bella turned to me with questioning eyes. 

"We were planning on renting a room, I have friends helping me build a cabin outside of town. It should be done this weekend."

"You plan on living in the wilderness?"  
"Yes we enjoy our privacy, and grew up in a colony of just a few families."

"Well I have rooms open if you're interested, and can help you get supplies, and food for your home. That is until you can grow your own." I looked at this overly friendly woman surprised. 

"Thank you Mrs. Dudley I don't know how we will ever repay you."

"Well I was wondering what your trade might be Mr. Mason"

My mind flashed with possibilities, then I pictured my father of almost a hundred years and inspiration hit.

"Well before the winter I was my fathers apprentice studying medicine. Does this village have a doctor?"

"We only have a midwife. I'm sure the rest would be overjoyed to have a medical man, even one so young. Illness here is so hard to treat. Now follow me and I'll show you the room."

The streets full of people and children playing; most stopped to stare at Bella and myself. A familiar looking blond teenager stood surrounded by girls staring after Bella, I held her tighter.

"Edward does he remind you of…"

"Yes love its his ancestor."

"Oh, my"

I chuckled softly at my wife's response. Mrs. Dudley thoughts were revolving around having a doctor in town again, and what luck we would bring her this year. 

_Look at the handsome couple what luck this year has brought. Oh and she such a delicate thing and there losses I will just have to dote on them so they will stay. Isabella what an unusual name, and for them to be first generation the hardships they must have endured._

Mrs. Dudley seems to be one of those rare kind women.

"Here we go dear's if there's anything you need I'll be down the hall. I will serve dinner at sundown you are welcome to join."

"Thank you for your kindness Mrs. Dudley."

I looked around the room mildly surprised the lamp was dim and the bed exceptionally small. As I sat down I realized that the 'mattress' was full of hay and the furniture in the room rough.

* * *

I hope you enjoy; I won't be posting again until next weekend because I will be traveling to New York to make my Carnegie hall Debut! with my college Wind Ensemble. Wish me luck; and I hope you enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or novels.

* * *

"Edward as much as I hate to admit this I think we need to go shopping, we only have one outfit each. I know that people of this time don't have much but I need more than one outfit."

I simply nodded and off we went in another time Bella would have never volunteered to go shopping, Alice would be so proud. I suppose after I build a cabin I will also need a barn and horse to look normal, I suppose a carriage as well. Newton still stood in the same spot not having moved in the last half hour; as Bella and I moved to enter the only store he blocked our paths and completely ignored me.

"My name is Lord Andrew Newton, and who might you be love?" Newton asked in a well bred English accent. Bella looked at him as though he had gone insane.

"My name is Mrs. Isabella Mason" my dear little wife answering with her chin jutting up in a cute little stubborn way.

"Ah Mrs. eh, bet he's not a Lord" both Bella and I looked at this boy in shock which it soon changed to anger.

"Well _Lord_ Newton your right I'm not a Lord but I am a Doctor. My name id Edward Mason, and I would appreciate it that you speak to _my_ wife with respect."

"You are to speak to me with respect Mason."

"Excuse us Lord Newton but my husband and I need to finish our errands before the sun sets. Oh, and Lord Newton I do not care for your company please leave both my husband and myself alone. Now please." Then she gently shoved past the lordling and into the store. I followed her laughing in a way no one else could hear.

"It seems that all Newton's love you Bella dear."

"I really wish they wouldn't. Oh well lets get some shopping done." We scoured the small colony shop finding only one already made dress, and no men's clothes. I realized that in this time we would have to learn to sew our own.

"Bella we should get some sewing supplies, and clothe if you really want more clothes." She looked at me absolutely horrified.

"Edward I don't know how to sew!" She whispered loudly.

"Don't worry I do and will teach you." She let out a sigh and together we collected the rest of our supplies.

We placed our supplies back in the room before heading towards our dinner. We were greeted by several other guest as well as several little Dudley's. I ate dinner with Bella to allude suspicion and then headed towards the dreaded outhouse to dispose of my dinner. When I entered our room Bella was already asleep, I left her a note explaining that I would be back in the mourning after starting our new home.

I ran through the woods looking for a place to begin building; I stumbled across a small meadow that reminded me of the meadow Bella and I had shared in Forks I couldn't believe my luck. I am surprised that Bella took everything in stride but she always has, and lets face it there's not exactly anything we can do except let the situation play out even if we have to live in this time.

I started knocking down trees and shaping them a floor plan already in mind. Once I had enough trees I started digging our cellar, and latrine whole. As the sun began to rise I had most of the structures built, I would only need to put on a roof finish the floor which I knew weren't time appropriate but my Bella couldn't have dirt floors. Our cabin is the average one room with an eating area a fireplace and room for a bed. I ran back to Mrs. Dudley's place for Bella to wake up; today is Saturday and I had said the cabin would be done at the end of our weekend, so we would need to finish everything today tomorrow is the lords day, especially in this time no working on Sunday. As I entered the bedroom I was left breathless yet again by my wife's beauty. I needed to wake her up while we stayed here there would be no sleeping in.

--

I hope everyone enjoyed; and reviews.


End file.
